Among indoor units of conventional air conditioners, some have been of a type in which refrigerant channels in its heat exchanger are constituted of two paths and in which the refrigerant has been circulated so that the balance of heat exchange amount can be kept, allowing for wind speed (refer to Patent Document 1 for example). Also, some have been of a type in which refrigerant channels in its heat exchanger are constituted of two paths and in which an expansion valve is provided midway along a refrigerant channel to allow a dehumidifying operation (refer to Patent Document 2 for example). Moreover, some have been of a type in which refrigerant channels in its heat exchanger are constituted of two paths and in which a balance of the amounts of a refrigerant flowing through mutually different paths is kept (refer to Patent Document 3 for example). Furthermore, some have been of a type in which the path number of refrigerant channels in its heat exchanger is increased from 2 to 4 and in which an increase in pressure loss is suppressed by increasing the area of the refrigerant channels in the evaporation process of the refrigerant (refer to Patent Document 4 for example).    [Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-159502 (pp. 2 to 3, FIG. 2)    [Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-82759 (pp. 3 to 4, FIG. 2)    [Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-27359 (pp. 2 to 3, FIG. 2)    [Patent Document 4]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-71841 (pp. 2 to 3, FIG. 1)